I'm Standin' Tall
by AyCarayChicolion
Summary: "Where are you prince charming, my dear? One with a blue-gray trucker hat that reads UMA and always wears the color blue all over his darn clothes? I mentally curse myself that my thoughts trail into a different direction then I attend them to, knowing it's just the alcohol making me think absurd and darn old stupid thoughts about the arrogant rancher." - Chapter 2
1. My World Ain't Easy

**A/N: **This idea came up from the need to marry Gray on the game. That simple.  
When I first saw him I thought, "Okay, this guy I need to marry." but when I figured it out that you cannot marry him, I wanted to cry!

**Quick Facts:** (About Me in the Game)  
-My character name - Yaquelin, POV  
-In my third year  
-Going to marry Julius  
My progress in the game will be included in this story.

The_ italic_ words are when a character is thinking.  
!Oh and criticism is welcome. (it's my first Harvest Moon story)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility.**

* * *

(Chapter 1): My World Ain't Easy

"_See how the farmer waits for the precious fruit of the earth, being patient about it, until it receives the early and late rains."  
James 5:7_

* * *

_And here I am again on the same spot, every day, in front of my fields and of my animals, but dang I ain't complaining. It's the life I chose and the only life I would wanna live for.  
It's _my_ world.  
_I break away from my clear reflections to look out unto my fields of fresh red tomatoes and green watermelons that are ready to be harvested as I feel the hot summer wind blow through my brown short, wavy hair and on my slight tan face like a friend enough to make anyone high and soon my shining light brown eyes follow the outline of the watermelon's dark green leaves floating away to an unknown destination in Maple District, unknown upset for me because no one knows this district well like I do for I'm the only one that lives here in solitude.  
The only solitude that I have of the quiet mornings of the wild birds sing their songs to the world in an foreign language and the silent nights of hearing the crickets chirp to play me a magical lullaby making me wake up at six o' clock sharp in the morning feeling all energize again.  
The quietness of this town is one of the main reasons why I wanted to escape the non-stopping city that never sleeps and that never has time to enjoy the sunset in the west horizon.  
But here in Waffle Town everything has change … everything.  
I have all the time in the world to watch the sunset or the sunrise or just watch the scorching sun stand still in the middle of the sky like how I am doing right now.

_The Waffle Island sun looks like a Topaz in top of the blue heaven, shinin' below us to wear us down like an old road in the country side.  
_I blink away from my thoughts and from the yellow, bright sun with a lazy smile on my face to the fields of tall grass swaying back and forth like the crystal blue ocean waves. Facing the inside of the fence where all my animals are grazing inside the wooden fence.  
When I barely came to the island I had nothing with only 300G that I earn from working hard on Souffle Farm who taught me how to use the farming supplies. (without them I would've been in a hazy spot)  
And now as I see my gentle animals eating away the green rich grass until their heart content I can't help but beam a bright smile on my pink lips.  
Now I have a barn and a coop, it's a big surprise because never in my life would I think to own any of these building but looking back behind me to the buildings I know it's not a lie.  
I have come a damn long way and I am proud as ever.

As I think, I feel the shadows of the clouds that overcast down on the fields and I look up to view gray clouds that block the shining sun with her thick sunrays.

"Gray…" I whisper to the four winds as I view the gray clouds up in the big sky moving swiftly to let the sun have her spotlight again.

That handsome, yet arrogant rancher has been on my mind ever since I meet him in Brownie Ranch with Renee. His spiteful spirit infused with determination will make any girl senseless with mad sensation to be with him, especially me and his crystal-blue eyes that shine like Aquamarine precious rocks intensely with the light from the sun will make me drive to despair.  
His…

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I say quietly to myself, shaking the cling-some dirt off from my white _Yucatán _blouse with blue and pink embroidery in the chest area and the dirt from my demin shorts with my brown leather gloves, but also shaking my head from foolish thoughts that I shouldn't be thinking of in the first place.  
"I'm more crazier than a two legged horse."

His eyes?  
There is nothing special about him physically or inwardly. He's just a ruthless man who thinks he is better than everyone else that's why he spends all his damn time with Cain's animals.  
Didn't the town where he belongs to also have ranches that he can take care of over there and not come to this island just to take care of other people's animals?  
Perhaps something grave happen in his former town that made him want to leave? Maybe…

_Don't wanna know, or care. It's his dang life and he can do what the hell he wants to do – well he's the only one to call the shots._

"Dang it girl you're just hallucinating like a maniac, that's all." I state before getting interrupted by my black stallion horse, _Pecado_, neighing loudly and I walk towards him to the wooden fence, climbing it half way to have a better reach him. "Shh, settle down my black beast stallion." I pat him softly to calm him down, knowing he is just anxious to be ridden all around town like every day.  
"Come on Pecado." I state as I jump to the other side of the fence and putting the leather saddle on his back, climbing on top of him and ready to ride my horse as I hold on tightly to the reigns.  
"Let's go to Souffle Farm to buy some new seeds."

**. . .**

The road to Souffle Farm is a short one as I quickly made it in less than five minutes and I unsaddle from my horse to tie him in a wooden pole next to the building, opening the door with a slight jingle to announce a new costumer.  
Already the warm and comfortable atmosphere hits deep inside my soul, making me to take a quick, friendly breath to hear a familiar voice giving me the usual greeting.

"Hello, Yaquelin." Ruth greets me with a small smile behind the counter as I lower my brown cowboy or ten gallon hat to show my respect. "So, what can I get you today dear?"

"_Hola_, Mrs. Ruth." I tell her as I walk closer to her by the counter with a slight smile. "Well, today I need some onion and corn seeds, if you may."

"Of course, just wait one minute." The older woman says to me, before getting to the backdoor area to retrieve the new seeds that I order. "Here you go." She hands the bag of seeds to me when she returns as I give her the Gald in return.

"Thanks ma'am." I tell her again, lowering my cowboy hat and place the seeds inside my brown rucksack, walking out of her shop with the jingle sound fading from my ears as I enter the outside world again.  
To meet yet again the summer hot breeze through my skin, making it tingle with joy and to view the green landscape with Mr. Craig having trouble pulling the weeds from his red fields of fresh, ready to be pick tomatoes as I laugh quietly at the little scene.

_And here I am again.  
Shucks, my world is quick as a honeybee buzzing through the summer flowers to gather its nectar 'til the night arrives slowing everybody again.  
_I think as I sigh with glee about how it's barely late morning and I already have a lot of chores to complete because I know nothing is more pleasurable than to work, walking towards Pecado to saddle him again.

_What's it like in your world, Gray?  
Could our worlds meet once in a lifetime?  
_I shake my foolish thoughts away when they take a quick turn about the arrogant rancher as the trees shake away their leaves through the breezy air and when I'm about to climb on the top of my horse a voice interrupts me right on my tracks with my right leg caught in between in the saddle as I mentally curse myself for my embarrassment when I remove my brown Buffalo cowboy boots from the knot it got in between.

"Well, hello there darling." A deep, but feminine voice calls out to me as I turn around to see the owner of the words directed to me to see a stylish man with purple hair with red and yellow highlights, dress in a red jacket with a white blouse underneath with black leather pants and light tan suede boots.  
The fashionista of the island has arrive.

_How many times do I need to tell him not to call me "darling'" to get through his thick, dense head?!  
_I cry inside my head knowing he only calls me that disturbing nickname just to piss me off.

"Hello Julius." I state sternly to him as I ignore his choice of words, facing him with his right hand on his hip with a smirk spread across his red lips. "Need anything?"

"Oh, no of course not honey." His smirk becomes wider, probably thinking he's doing a mighty fine job of pissing me off.  
_Well, he's damn right!  
_"I was just passing by to go to work in Ramsey's Blacksmith with Mira when I saw you. My lucky day."  
He winks at me with his deep red eyes boring through my soul.

"Well then _Julius_." I say his name with the Spanish accent, facing my black horse instead of his almost toxic red eyes. "Just like you were passin' by, I also am passin' right on by." I get on top of my horse quickly and without fail to ride off again when I see the rancher that has been on my mind ever since I meet him.  
_Gray!_

As soon as I shout his name inside my head my horse sway backs and forth with the stamping of the feet, making me startle with the surprise actions of Pecado as it rearing up, neighing loudly, probably sensing my excitement.

_Excitement? The hell?  
Girl, you need serious help, now!_

"Woah there Pecado!" I state trying to calm myself with the wild stallion almost making me fall off and holding the saddle tight in between my legs. "Settle down now handsome."  
And to my gratefulness Pecado settle down in an instant, calming him down while he's nickering.  
I just know that Pecado is laughing at me in horse language.

_Dammit Pecado! You just did that to embarrass me in front of the arrogant rancher didn't you, boy?  
_I think with my eyes close shut from my indignation, holding the leather reigns tightly in my brown leather glove hands as my legs relax from the tension.  
_Well, someone ain't gonna have dinner tonight._

A real laugh, or a snicker, interrupts my thoughts as I open my light brown eyes to see whom the chuckle belongs to, to see Gray laughing right at me.

_That arrogant rancher! _

"And what's so funny mister?" I half shout to the rancher with his light blue cap making him only show half of his handsome lower face.

"No, nothing lady." Gray says trying to stop his laughing, raising his face high to see his beautiful blue eyes gazing at my dull brown eyes. "Just next time be sure how to handle the horse before the horse handles_ you_." He walks away from me to the direction of Brownie Ranch with a smug smile spread across his face.

_And just like that he disappears down the route to Brownie Ranch, where there ain't no turning back.  
Ray of sunshine in my life, look back and don't think twice._

"You big talkin' man!" I holler at him as I try to ignore my thoughts, knowing he did hear me because he shook his head slightly and I know he's smirking underneath his damn light-blue hat.  
"What an ungrateful fella he is." I whisper to myself loudly.

_I cannot believe that I fancy that man and yet he is the only one to make my life shine.  
Dammit! Well I'm still standin' tall day to day.  
_I shake my head once more that my thoughts without my self-control will think about ruthless Gray just when he was laughing right in my face.

"And what was that about?" A hear a voice question me and I turn to the sound of the voice to see Julius standing there with a surprise look in his pretty face.

"Oh yeah I forgot that he was here." I mutter to myself, turning to eye Mr. Craig in the fields quickly and then back to Julius who is waiting for my answer.  
"Nothing partner. Well I'm off to my ranch." I take a long second to eye the fashionista before I kick my horse to run to _Rey Azul_, my ranch, to get ready to sow my new seeds of onion and corn in my brown fields, not looking back behind me.

"She's cute when fierce." Julius says to himself as he sees me riding away, leaving him in the dust and just walks to Ramsey's Blacksmith to help Mira process the precious rocks as if nothing had happen.

* * *

**Quick Facts:  
**-The blouse that I describe are beautiful blouses handmade by the Maya-Yucatecos (that's right, handmade from the Mayan Indians) in Yucatán, Mexico (a state in the country of Mexico)  
It's a really beautiful, historical and adventurous place to go, so if you're planning a vacation I recommend Yucatán, with Chichen Itza, the city of Mérida (the capital of Yucatán), the temple of the seven dolls, and other historical ancient Mayan ruins!  
- My black stallion horse is name _Pecado _(meaning sin in English) as in "black as sin"  
(I know in the game it's a mare, but …)

**Read and Review! Hours to Make, Seconds to Comment!**


	2. Midnight Blues

(Chapter 2): Midnight Blues

"…_He (the horse) paws fiercely, rejoicing in his strength and charges into the fray. He laughs at fear, afraid of nothing; he does not shy away from the sword…"  
Job 39: 21-22_

* * *

The golden, bronze summer sun is on the very edge of the west horizon, ready to be swallowed up by the high mountains rise as I remove the sweat from my wet forehead with my leather gloved hands.  
It's already sunset and I just finish sowing my new seeds of corn and onions in my brown fields with the shipping of my ripe red tomatoes and deep green watermelons ready to be send around town for a good selling price.

"Man…" I breathe a deep breath, trying to recollect myself from the hard work of every day. "This work might wear me down, but lookin' at my rich fields … dang it's worth it."  
I beam a lazy smile to my barren fields that with new hope tomorrow will bear new seedlings, feeling the already cool evening breeze between my skin.

_How mighty strange that in midday the world is one long hot day in Waffle Island and in the evening is as cool as a drink of cold, fresh water in the crystal blue river.  
_I realize silently as I watch my black stallion, Pecado, walking up to me and I pat his long muzzle softly when he reaches my side.

"Talkin' about cold and fresh water – I'm thirsty from all the hard work of today." I tell Pecado who sways his head back and forth making me let go of him. "Let's get a tall glass of some delicious cocktail at the inn tonight, boy."

And in response my stallion neighs loudly with his hind legs up in the air and I laugh in response.

"Look who's excited! I would've betcha is Pecado, you crazy ass horse." I chuckle from his antics as I walk up to him with caution in case if he decides to kick me like the first day I meet him when he was a young stallion colt. "Settle down you big fella! Come on, let's head to the inn."

"_Shucks, my life would've been crazy boring if my life was without Pecado. He's wild at heart just like me, we're twin souls made for one each other. My heart belongs to him and his heart is all righty mine."_

In a second Pecado settles down and snickers loudly, while I hold on his leather reigns with my right hand lazily. "Let's walk to the inn, my stallion handsome." I turn my head to the side to get a clearer view of my horse of his white marking in the front of his long nose with his long black mane that blows with the same rhythm of the summer cool breeze and his tail that sways back and forth like the leaves floating in thin air.  
He is a mighty pure blooded fine horse.

"Aren't you a wonder Pecado?" I say quietly as we walk in silence to the direction of Waffle Town where Sundae Inn is located at with my head next to his black muzzle and holding the reigns loosely. "I'm glad that you're part of my destiny 'cause without you my life will have no meanin' and this ain't cheap words of love, my love." I get closer to him to feel his hot breathe next to my face and he in returns looks at me with his black painted eyes.

**. . . **

The road to Sundae inn is a slow one as I walk slowly with my black beast beside me along the way and soon the sun goes down west with the early darkness approaching, showing its already glowing thousands of stars in the indigo sky.  
I always take comfort in their brightness, thankful that my horse and I are alive to share this night underneath the shimmering stars.

_I'm blessed by the Lord all mighty that the moon and the stars are out 'cause it's quite a sight to see, like the dang shiny dots up there are puttin' on a show just for us._

"Look Pecado." I state to my black stallion beside me, ignoring my thoughts, as I face up to see the black infuse with purple sky with her stars of different cosmos that tell a million stories. "You can see the constellation of _Orion _right below _Lepus_, the Hare constellation."  
I point up towards the three stars in the hunter's belt and I could feel Pecado's head looking towards the night sky with me too.

Orion is one of the most recognizable constellation across the world in the night sky, named after a hunter in Greek mythology and his history is change throughout the world to fit to the people's beliefs.  
But it's the _Horsehead Nebula_ inside the constellation of Orion where my gaze remains.

"Horsehead Nebula…" I barely whisper a breath with my hand falling into Pecado's neck and he in return shoves his nose into my chest, the warm breath of his nostrils feels good on this cool night and I breathe in his scent deeply. "The dark horse of the nebula made up of galaxies in my incredible fantasy has become ya, Pecado, but in flesh and in bones. That horse up there in the night sky might be an illusion, but down here you're real and only mine."

My black stallion lifts his head high from my chest and let loose a sharp cry into the night with the sound fading into the distance, then he slowly rests his head next to my right cheek to feel my warmth and I hold him tight around his long neck. We both look at the Horsehead Nebula again for some sort of unknown soothing.

The gran nebula is located east on Orion's belt in the shape of a head of a black horse with shadows against a curtain of glowing gas and illuminated by millions of red stars made out of dust.  
Truly, a magnificent sight to see.

"We're together in this midevening in summer with the temperate air, boy." I look away from the dark heavens above to look at my stallion beside me who drops his high head to my warm side and I sigh happily. "Together and forever for an eternity in earth. Ya know I won't leave your side, even if it kills me."

Pecado whines silently responding to my statement, breaking the hushed night made out of mere whispers and his hooves give a broken rhythm along the sun-beaten trail.

"Come on, we're almost at the inn and all this crazy talk is gettin' me more thirsty. Can't forget why we were coming here in the first place, right?" I whisper into Pecado's ear that seems to nod. "You silly horse." I breathe heavily into the breeze fill with passion with the view of the inn right in sight.

In front of Sundae Inn the lights shines from the windows and I could hear the laughter loudly from the inside that reaches the outside to the front of the gates where I am at and I tie the reigns loosely to the fence of the building 'cause I know that Pecado won't wonder off.

"I'll be back shortly; okay boy?" I state as I walk to front of the door and Pecado whistles softly in response making me smile.  
I open the green door to meet a warm and comfortable atmosphere that strikes me deep to the core, making me to take a deep, long breathe as I notice my surrounding around me, before I walk down to the wooden counter.

I observe Maya, dress in her pink maid outfit, cleaning the tan wooden tables with an old worn white washcloth where the old customers already left, who senses my brown eyes on her and looks up to me to give an enthusiastic wave. I raise my hand slowly to wave sluggishly at her, trying to be welcoming.  
I could never stand her; how can someone talk about food all the freakin' time?  
_Poor Chase._

My lips form into a sly smirk when Maya goes onto the next table for cleaning, remembering when Maya was irritating Chase in the inn earlier this summer about tasting her food and he spit it out right in front of her face and said it's the worst food he ever tasted in his life.  
Poor girl, she can't cook a good dish to save her life.  
That was the first time I meet the orange-haired cook with the sarcastic attitude. I can never understand his approach to life, always with a negative attitude, though I heard from the inn that he was an orphan and learned early that life is miserable with a lot of difficulties; but who doesn't have suffering in life?

I shrug my shoulders with my thoughts dispersing into nothing, walking to the counter with stools where Mr. Hayden is tending the other customers and not really caring about the other people that I pass by.  
I never been a "people person" though I'm the friendliest person you can meet with a burning fire inside with a feisty attitude.

"_Hola_, Mr. Hayden." I state to the man behind the counter dress in his usual attire as I lower my ten gallon hat to show my respect and taking a seat in the metal stool with my arms on the brown, wooden counter. "I would like a Pineapple Cocktail, if you may."

"Sure thing Yaquelin." Hayden replies in his deep voice, going to the back wooden shelves to gather his ingredients to prepare me the delicious cocktail and then returns to the counter where I am at. "Hard day at work?"

"Yes sir." I breathe a profound sigh and watch Hayden go to another space to attend another customer, leaving me all alone. I whisper to the rim of the glass, knowing it will never respond even if it could. "Shucks, like every day, but I wouldn't change it for the world. It's my world and probably the only life I want to live." Chugging the whole cocktail in one gulp, letting the alcohol burn inside my throat and putting the empty crystal-clear glass on top of the counter where it belongs.

_Where are you prince charming, my dear? One with a blue-gray trucker hat that reads UMA and always wears the color blue all over his darn clothes? _

I mentally curse myself that my thoughts trail into a different direction then I attend them to, knowing it's just the alcohol making me think absurd and darn old stupid thoughts about the arrogant rancher.  
_And it's barely my first cup, dammit!_

" …. I would like a serving…."

A deep and gruff voice interrupts my thoughts as I turn around to see whom the voice belongs to,  
to see there right in front of me the man, no, the owner of my thoughts.  
_Gray! Why does this fellow always have to show up when least expected? My God…_

My eyes never leave his silhouette as I watch him take a sit on the metal stool next to me. (probably all the other ones are all occupied. Just my luck)

"What do you want?" Gray spoke to me, looking straight ahead to the glass cabin full of foreign alcohol with his arms cross on the wooden counter and I notice that his blue sleeves are roll up to his elbows.

"Nothin'." I simply state to him, mimicking his same movements; who knew the glass window has a big scratch on the left corner?

"Then next time don't stare at me."

"You ain't that special to look at anyways." I mutter under my breath as I turn around to the opposite direction of the ruthless man and I know he heard me when I hear a soft chuckle coming from his direction.  
I barely am noticing the silence that resumes between us and only hear the chatter and laughter from the other people inside the bar, though I don't envy them one bit.

"You know …" The arrogant rancher spoke suddenly and I quickly turn my head to face him who is openly staring down at his glass cup on top of the counter with his hands on the glass base.

_When did that ruthless man get his drink? Time must have eloped me from my mind and surroundings to not notice nothin', man.  
_I stare at him intently with my brown eyes to let him know that I'm listening to his future crazy talk.

"You have a mighty black beauty." He takes a moment to turn his head to look up to me, face to face, blue clear eyes to dull brown eyes.

First time in that evening inside of the hot and humid bar we share a glance together and I could feel my heart skip a beat to the rhythm of scratchy records of the jukebox. In purpose I take a moment to stall myself so I can just stare to his eyes for a second longer before I can reply.

"You mean Pecado, right? Yes' ire, he's my black beast stallion." I smile to where this conversation is heading for. I forgot he's a man of beasts, no wonder Pecado took a liking to him since the first time he saw Gray. "He is born from fire and no other horse can stand against his wrath."

He snickers at my comment then takes a sip of his drink before responding. "You know in some tribes of the Middle East black horses are consider to be good luck."  
I give him a bewilderment stare, but he ignores it to continue. "Though in other parts of Arabia they are consider to be bad luck. Hellions or _Shaytans_."

"Well I ain't gonna lie; Pecado is a demon in shape of a horse." I say as Gray faces me with a smirk implant on his lips.  
_Damn, he's mighty handsome with that smirk. No! Stop thinking stupid crazy thoughts!  
_"H… Have you been to Arabia or somethin'?" I tried to muster an even tone without my voice fleeting as I face right in front of me, trying to get away from Gray's stare.

"No, but I have heard all sorts of tales about horses and such, lady." He mimics my same movements, then the silence returns to the place where it shouldn't have left in the first place: between Gray and I.

I sigh quietly as I stare at the empty glass right below me; was it my turn to respond or should I respond _at all_? Although I am liking the stillness between us for it's nice and comfortable, perhaps it's just me.

"Well – "

"Oh my! Look who it is, it's the fierce rancher Yaquelin."  
A feminine yet deep voice interrupts me right when I am to speak and Gray and I both turn around to see whom that voice belongs to, already knowing the owner of the voice – Julius.

"_Julius_, uh …what a surprise to see … you here." I try to say in a friendly tone, watching him standing right in front me in his usual attire as Gray turns around to face his empty glass cup and mutters a curse under his breath.

"I know darling, that's what I first thought too." The fashionista winks at me, giving me a clear view of his deep purple eyeshadow on his lid. "It's my lucky day. Today I saw you in the morning and now here at night in the bar."

_Oh, effin'–_

"Yo, Mr. Hayden here's the Gald for the drinks." Gray shouts to the man behind the counter who was chatting with his daughter Kathy, and I watch him intently putting the money in top of the counter and Hayden counts the money before saying 'Thanks' and leaves.

_Oh shucks, now don't you dare leave me with … him!  
_I give Gray a cold, hard stare before he opens the inn's door and he turns around to give me a vile grin and leaves the bar, closing the door with a loud impact.  
_Damn you, you arrogant rancher! You'll pay for this mister!_

"Anyways, were where we?" Julius states with a big smile as he takes a seat beside me the same one where Gray was sitting a second earlier.

"Sorry Julius, but today I had a hard day at work and I just came for a drink." I grab my Gald from my rucksack to set it on the counter.

"Aw so soon, honey?" He eyes me with his red eyes as he tries to come closer to me.

_Calm down girl, you don't wanna end in a bar fight tonight, right?  
_"I wish I could stay partner, but I need to go." I lie as I face the other way where Hayden stood, and I call him to pick up the bill. "_Gracias_, Mr. Hayden." I state to the older man as I turn around to walk out of the inn, lowering my cowboy hat.

"Now come back again soon, darling." Julius shouts to me, winning stares from the other customers. "I will miss you,_ love_." His red eyes full of mock with a sly smile.

I give him a fake smile before I open the bar's door to feel the cool night breeze between my bare skin again, watching him turn his back to me to drink his martini and I walk out as if nothing had happen, ignoring the whispers of the other people 'cause I just don't give a flying damn.

"Wait – does she have something with Julius or something?" Luke, the carpenter, whispers loudly to Owen, the blacksmith, in the table beside the door who heard everything about the shouting.

"What the hell man? No, remember he's gay? Ya' know a man trapped inside a woman's body or something?" Owen shudders at the thought that there is a man or '_woman_' like that in the island, winning a nod from the blue headed with an orange flames bandana youngster.

"So … I still have a chance with her?" Luke questions himself and Owen just roll his shiny true brown eyes at his stupidity.

* * *

**A/N:  
-** this story is going to have some chapters about the relationship between the main character (in this case: Yaquelin) and her horse, Pecado, because I love horses! Although I never own a horse (I would love to own one in the future) I just imagine myself doing these actions with my future horse. And I would love him just like I love my life …  
-Anyways, I was reading some books about constellation and the cosmos and I thought I have to add that into this story (especially about the Horsehead Nebula). I never care about the language of the stars and now that I comprehend it a little I want to learn about them and their magical stories like the Indians. One has to believe in the legends like the Indians to understand the cosmos, right?  
-If you love horses (like me) you **HAVE** to read the verse of _Job 39:19-25_ about horses. It will make you have a new perspective on the beast of man!  
**Quick Facts:  
**- _Shaytan_ means devil in Arabic.  
**Read and Review! Hours to Make, Seconds to Comment!**


End file.
